


Love, Lydia

by holalndroden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scallison, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holalndroden/pseuds/holalndroden
Summary: Stiles is new to Beacon Hills and he doesn't like his new neighbor, Lydia Martin. Over time, the two get really close and fall in love.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story.

Lydia is sitting at her desk and a car pull up outside. She walks up to her window and sees a teenage boy come out of a jeep. He's cute. Lydia thinks. She leaves her room and goes outside to meet him. He seems annoyed and tired.

"Hi. I'm Lydia." she says with a smile. His annoyed expression doesn't change.  
"Stiles." he says. A truck pulls up 30 seconds later and a middle aged man steps out.

"Hey, son! Who's this?" his dad asks.  
"Livia." Stiles says with a scowl. Wow. What an ass.  
"Lydia, actually." Stiles rolls his eyes.  
"I'll be inside." he says as he walks away.

"Sorry about him. He had to break up with his girlfriend who he really liked to move here." he said.  
"Oh where are you from?" Lydia asks.  
"Michigan . I never introduced myself. I'm John." he says. Lydia shakes his hand.  
"Well, I have a lot of unpacking to do. Nice meeting you, Lydia." John says.  
"Bye." Lydia says. She turns around and walks into her room.

She lies down on her bed. She hears a window slam shut. She turns her head to see Stiles on with his phone up to his ear. She sees him smile a little bit. His smile grows and he puts his phone down. He takes his shirt off.  
"Shit." Lydia says as she sees his muscles and abs. He throws his shirt and picks up another one. Lydia gets a notification and its from Allison.

 _Hey Lydia. It's Alli. Help me. My dad took me to a boring place_.

Lydia doesn't respond. Instead she just gets her laptop and pretends to be on it while watching Stiles instead.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback.

Lydia hears a noise at her window. She hears quiet taps. She wakes up and walks towards the window. She pulls the curtains apart. She sees Stiles taping on her window.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Lydia says. "I need to talk to you." Stiles says climbing into her room. "Are you gonna talk or just roll your eyes like earlier?" Lydia asks. "Okay, Lydia. I know I was the worlds biggest dick to you earlier today. I was just really pissed about the way I ended things with my girlfriend. She called me and she's coming over today so we can get back together and try out long distance." Stiles says out of breath. "Anyways, my bed isn't set up yet. Can I crash here for the night?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah sure." Lydia says slouching. She puts a pillow on the floor. "Aww, Lydia. You don't have to sleep on the floor." Stiles says laughing. Lydia gives a fake laugh. "It's for you." Lydia says. He shakes his head. "No. No,no! I'm not sleeping on the floor." Stiles says. "That's why I came here." Lydia rolls her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not gonna sleep on the floor either." Lydia says. Stiles takes a step closer. "Then we'll have to share a bed." Lydia says. Stiles walks up to her and stops when his body is almost pressing up against hers. "Fine by me."Stiles says. Lydia starts to feel nervous. Stiles lies down on the bed. Lydia hops over him and lies next to him.

"Stiles. Who's your ex?" Lydia asks. "You don't know her. She's from Michigan." Stiles says. "Okay. But what's her name?" Lydia asks. "Malia. She's beautiful and nice and funny and beautiful." Stiles says smiling. He looks at her. "But she's also kind of a bitch and does really scary jokes and is very beautiful." Stiles says. He starts leaning towards Lydia. He leans in all the way and presses his lips onto hers.

Their kiss was soft and sweet. She rests a hand on his face and they deepen the kiss. He pulls her on top of him and she kisses him harder putting her hands through his hair. She pulls away realizing what she was doing. "Stiles what the hell are we doing?!" Lydia asks,yelling. "I don't know.I just felt something! In the moment! I'm I'm so sorry." Stiles says. "I should go." He walks over to the window. "Night,Lydia."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy :)

Lydia wakes up the next morning at 9. Her window is still open from the night before. She hears a girl yell out Stiles' name. She goes up to the window and sees a pretty girl hugging and kissing Stiles. She slams her window. She goes to her bathroom and gets ready to go out with Allison. She gets downstairs by 11. She's still in her PJ's but her hair is done up in a bun. She goes to the kitchen and gets herself a bowl and fills it with cereal. She goes to her living room and sits on the couch and eats her cereal while watching TV. Then,there's a knock on the door. She groans and stands up to open the door.  
"Hi." It was Stiles. "Malia,Lydia. Lydia,Malia."   
"Nice to meet you."Lydia says,smiling.  
"Okay."Malia says. "Can we go back to your room?" She puts her arms around his neck.  
"Okay.Bye,Lydia." Stiles says smiling.  
"Bye."Lydia shuts the door. She leans against it. There's another knock.

"What?" Lydia says pulling the door open. "Oh. Hi,Alli." Allison turns her head.  
"Excited to see me?"Allison asks sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry. My new neighbor is annoying and his girlfriends here and he's just annoying." Lydia says, trying to hide why she's really annoyed.  
"Holy shit. You like him." Allison says with her mouth wide open.  
"What? Pfft! Please! No, I don't!" Lydia says. Allison cocks an eyebrow. "Okay. I do. Help me!" Lydia says running over to Allison's side. 

"So first of all. I need to see him. And second of all I'm starving so I'm going to eat something." Allison says walking over to the kitchen. She grabs a bag of chips and opens it and starts eating them. They go up to Lydia's room. They look out her window watching Stiles and Malia not so secretively.  
"That's his girlfriend?" Allison asks.  
"Yeah." Lydia mopes.

"Do you feel threatened?" Allison asks.  
"Not really." Lydia says.  
"Well you should. I would keep that if I were him."Allison says.

"Well, thanks. I feel so much better." Lydia yells sarcastically throwing her arms up in the air. Allison rolls her eyes.  
"Lydia, please. Calm the hell down. Does she live in California?" Allison asks.  
"No. She lives in Michigan." Lydia says, crossing her arms.  
"And where do you live?" Allison asks.

"You idiot! I live here." Lydia says. Allison smiles.  
"What? It's never going to happen! We made out last night and he said it was the moment!" Lydia confesses. Allison gasps. "What?" Lydia asks not realizing what she said.  
"You two made out?!" Allison asks in disbelief.  
"What? No! Why would you think that?" Lydia says.

"You said it!" Allison yells. As they yell at each other, they hear a loud noise hit Lydia's window. Lydia opens up the window.  
"Hey,Lydia." Stiles says. Lydia looks at Allison. She's smiling. She hears a door slam and looks at where the noise came from. Malia was leaving.   
"I'm gonna leave. Bye!" Allison says.

"Hey, Stiles." Lydia says.  
"Can we talk?"


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for likes  
> sorry for taking forever to post

Lydia walks into his room. Everything is nice and already put together. Stiles stands up from his bed.  
"I told Malia."Stiles says. Lydia's eyes widen.  
"You what? Stiles,I'm small. She's 11'9! She's gonna kill me." Lydia says.  
"She won't hurt you."Stiles says. Lydia sits down on Stiles' bed.  
"Did you guys break up?" Lydia asks. He sits down beside her and breaths out heavily.  
"No." Stiles says staring at his hands. Lydia looks up at him. "She was about to start crying but instead said that she had to go and just kind of took off. We're going to talk later. She's going back soon." Stiles looks at Lydia. He looks between her lips and her eyes. He leans in and he kisses her deeply. She pulls away instantly though.   
"Stiles, I can't."Lydia says,standing up and she begins to pace. "I can't just make out with you whenever I want right now! You're still dating somebody!" Stiles stands up too.  
"Well,all I know is that when I met you I was angry for forgetting about Malia. I was angry that someone could make me feel a certain way by just walking out of a house! Someone that isn't the girl I was halfway currently dating!"Stiles yells. Lydia cocks an eyebrow. "I know that doesn't make sense but Lydia, I feel like I've known you my whole life! I feel like you get me! I feel like nobody else understands me like you do! And I think you feel the same about me."Stiles breaths out heavily. "I have to go." Stiles says leaving. Lydia follows him and goes back into her house. She doesn't know what to do. She sits down on her bed and cries. She cried for hours.

"Well,Malia. You look beautiful."Stiles says.  
"Shut up."Malia says. "Stiles,what day is it?"  
"Umm,Tuesday?"Stiles says.  
"No! The date! What day is it?" Malia asks raising her voice a little.  
"Ummm, July 29." Stiles says as Malia rolls her eyes. "Which is our 3rd year-. Oh! Happy anniversary!" Stiles says.   
"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Malia says throwing water in his face.   
"Malia, I'm your ride home!" Stiles stands up and runs after her.   
"I think I can walk. Actually I can't the floor is cold." Malia says walking towards Stiles again. She gets into his jeep and he sits down in the drivers seat. They sit in total silence until they get to Malia's hotel.  
"Have a safe trip." Stiles says and she flips him off. He drives back to his house. When he gets out of his car, he sees Lydia asleep on the hammock on her front porch. He smiles at the sight and walks up to her. She kisses her forehead. She opens her eyes a little bit and smiles. Then goes back to sleep. Stiles picks her up and carries her. He carries her up to her room and puts her in her bed. He sits in the chair next to her bed. He eventually hears her say "Stiles come here." He looks up at Lydia and she's patting the space next to her. Stiles sits where her hand was and she wraps her arm around him.  
"Goodnight,Stiles." she quietly says to him.  
"Goodnight Lydia." he says to her. And pretty soon they were both sound asleep.


End file.
